


The Snitch

by dickard23



Series: Family [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Children, Fire Nation, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickard23/pseuds/dickard23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko's mantra was Azula always lies. Azula's was Zuko always snitches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Punch

94AG

Before Lu Ten left for Ba Sing Se, he honored his promise to take Azula to a gladiator fight. Before Ozai banned them as  they ruined perfectly good forced labor, the Capital City enjoyed gruesome fights between two men who were working off either serious debt or prison sentences.

The fights were to the knockout, but given the desperation of the fighters, they often resulted in death. For this reason, Ursa had prohibited Azula from going. The Princess, of course, wanted to go even more after that.

Ozai was not the kind to enjoy wasting his time with things like entertainment. Azulon might have enjoyed such things as a young man, but now he was much too busy. Iroh preferred to keep his violence in the work place and Zuko would cringe. This left one Prince and one Princess to enjoy the royal box on their own.

"This is awesome!" Azula cheered.

"Remember what to tell your mother."

"We went to the history museum and toured the weapons collection."

"And what was your favorite weapon?"

"Chin the Conquerer's dao sword."

"Awesome!"

Azula was not a snitch. Lu Ten knew that she would not slip up.

They ate their kabobs as they watched men burn and slice each other. 

They didn't take bets on who would win, that was for a different type of clientele, but they did enjoy their chats between fights. Lu Ten wanted to get Azula out of the house more. Princesses should know their city and their people. This is what their people like. This is why he brought her, so she could see how the other side lives. People came from all over the country to get to see these fights. This was a pretty diverse group.

"Who was your favorite?" Lu Ten asked as they got ready to leave.

"The Blue Dragon, I mean his flame's not blue, but his blue armor was really cool."

"Maybe you'll have blue armor some day."

"I can dream."

* * *

 

When they got home, Lu Ten and Azula acted like they had been at the museum.

"The weapons were so cool. I wonder when I'll be allowed to train with them."

"Why would you bother? War is for men," Zuko told her.

"I can do anything you can do."

"Cannot!"

"Can too!"

"Boys are stronger than girls, and faster and smarter."

"Then why are you so dumb?"

"I'm not dumb, and I could take you any day."

"Let's prove it!"

They got ready to fight. The first good hit wins.

Zuko took an early swing, but Azula evaded. He had a longer reach, but she was quicker.

"Ready to give up," Zuko questioned.

"Nope!"

They kept going but no one got a blow.

"Zuko, did you want to feed the turtle ducks with me?" 

Ursa's call distracted him. Azula got him right in the jaw.

"OW!"

"I won."

Zuko thought she cheated. "You cheated."

"No I didn't. The fight was still on."

He knew how to fix her. "MOMMY! She punched me!"

Before Azula knew it, she was grounded. Ursa didn't believe her when she said it was a fair fight. Zuko's catgator tears were all Ursa needed to see.

Azula's punishment was no dinner. As she sat in her room hungry, she thought of ways to make him miserable.

Zuzu was going to get it.

 

 

 


	2. The Flower

**October 94AG**

Azula was lonely. Lu Ten would be going into war soon, so he had to spend his time training with his unit. Mai and Ty Lee came over sometimes, but that was the only attention she got.

Ozai was working on war plans for the Fire Lord. The Fire Lord was busy with strategizing for Ba Sing Se.

Zuzu spent all his time with mother.

In her room, there were books that Azula had already read and toys that she never liked.

She wondered outside to practice her firebending. She tried to focus, but she kept getting interrupted by laughter. She went over the hill to see Ursa playing with Zuko.

Ursa never played with her anymore. Azula didn’t remember the days when Ursa used to bring her to the garden with Zuko.

She watched with envy and before she knew it, a stupid lotus flower was on fire. Azula was so angry, that she didn’t even realize her chi had taken over and the flower was on fire. It was an accident, but that’s not how the story got told.

Zuko quickly put out the fire.

“How did that happen?” Ursa questioned, only seeing the ash.

It had been a blue flame. “Azula must have set it,” he told his mother.

Ursa never waited for an explanation. She just said, “you’re grounded. It’s not nice to burn my flowers.”

It’s bad enough he gets all of mother’s attention. He has to be a snitch too!

* * *

 

The next time she saw her brother, she burnt his bottom. She didn’t even make a flame. She just used her heatbending to make him rather uncomfortable.

She winced as she heard him shriek before he ran down the hall.

Does he have to be such a crybaby?

“MOM! Azula burnt my bottom.” He didn’t see her do it, but it had to have been her.

Azula got sent to her room with no dinner.

There was a knock on her door, probably her mother coming to scold her some more.

Lu Ten arrived with a basket of cow pig steam buns. “You didn’t get these from me,” he said. He might have been busier, but he didn’t forget his cousin who was somehow so easily misunderstood.

“Thanks Lu Ten.” Why couldn’t he have been my brother?

With steam buns in hand, she went to her journal and started thinking of ways to make her brother miserable.


	3. The Bolt

**Day of the Black Sun**

Ty Lee was in Azula’s bed when she woke up that morning. Like every other time Ty Lee stayed over, both girls pretended that nothing happened, that they had been asleep.

The firebender got ready while Ty Lee stayed asleep. The Avatar and his stupid friends would be invading today.

* * *

Five hours later, Azula went to report to her father. All threats had been neutralized. She got there, but her father looked furious.

“The invasion failed father.”

“I’m aware,” he said coldly. “Your brother is a traitor. He decided to join the Avatar.”

Azula frowned. She wished she could say it was a shock, but Iroh had been playing head games with the fool since they got back. “Iroh got to him.” Azula told Ozai to put Iroh somewhere other than the palace dungeon, but Ozai was afraid he’d cause more trouble near other prisoners.

Ozai shrugged, that was obvious. “Zuko had an interesting story to tell me.”

“About what?”

“One where you shot the avatar, and you made Zuko out to be the fall guy.”

That asshole. I did it to save his behind and this is how he repays me.

Azula wanted to explain, but Ozai was making that face, the one he makes before he throws lightening. Azula quickly ducked and then fled the room.

* * *

 

She heard the lightening striking the wall where she had just stood.

Zuko almost got her killed. This is war. When I see him, I will have his head.

She got to her bedroom where Ty Lee was still lounging about in her underwear. “My father is furious, I suggest you leave now and make sure he doesn’t see you here.”

Ty Lee didn’t ask any questions. She got dressed and fled out of the window. Her acrobat training was very useful.

Azula opened up her war notebook and started plotting ways to make Zuko die a painful death.


End file.
